14 November
by DBSD
Summary: Guilty feelings can kill. Karena itu, aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku di tangan kalian, orang-orang yang telah kusakiti... Keluargaku sendiri... Tapi jika Tuhan mengijinkan aku ingin sekali bisa bertemu dengan matahariku lagi, Naruto... Sasuke POV. Warning: Rated M not for lemon(only a bit). Dark theme, BL, chara death


14 NOVEMBER

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: M

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: drama, angsty

Warning: BL, OOC, Dark theme, Chara death

DLDR

**PIIP PIIP PIIP. **Alarmku mulai berbunyi tepat pada pukul 06:00 pagi, namun sepertinya efford alarmku sia-sia saja karena aku sudah terbangun, lebih tepatnya tidak tidur. Hari ini tanggal 14 November. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun seseorang yang aku cintai.

Atau aku idolakan.

Atau mungkin semua perasaan ini hanya sekedar ilusi.

Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan kepadanya. Kadang aku merasa nyaman bersamanya, ingin selalu ada di sampingnya. Kadang aku tidak dapat memikirkannya, seakan dia bukan seseorang yang penting. Kadang aku iri padanya, dia seperti rivalku yang merebut semua sorakan yang seharusnya untukku.

Kadang bahkan aku berencana melamarnya suatu hari nanti, tak peduli meski kami bergender sama. Kadang aku hanya ingin kami bersahabat selamanya, menjadi sahabat sehidup semati. Kadang aku ingin kami berpisah, dia hidup sesuai garis hidupnya dan aku hidup sesuai garis hidupku.

Tapi sejujurnya, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia adalah temanku.

Atau sahabatku.

Atau bahkan, mungkin sedari awal kami hanya sekedar kenalan saja.

1 hal yang kuyakini adalah dia satu sekolah denganku. Waktu itu aku dan dia sudah menginjak bangku SMA di Konoha High school. Waktu itu kami sangat dekat. Dia adalah satu-satunya temanku saat kami SMA.

Aku ingat dia memiliki nama yang cukup lucu. Namanya selalu mengingatkanku pada makanan instant yang selalu kumakan setiap harinya.

Aku ingat, namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Meski ia lahir di awal musim dingin, sikap tingkah lakunya sama sekali jauh dari karakteristik musim dingin itu sendiri. Dia adalah anak yang sangat enerjik. Dia sering bercanda, lari ke sana sini, tertawa sesering mungkin dia bisa. You know? He is our best clown class.

Tapi dia juga sangat dewasa. Dia memiliki hati yang hangat dan selalu bersikap lembut terhadap teman-teman yang lain. Dia berteman dengan semua murid dan semua guru di sekolah kami. Semua yang mengenalnya hampir tidak mungkin untuk tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak pernah memilih-milih dalam berteman. Termasuk aku, dia mau berteman denganku.

Waktu itu dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dibandingkan teman-teman yang lain. Entah kenapa... Kami sering mengobrol, ia sering mengajakku makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Kami sering bermain, ia sering berkunjung ke rumahku yang jelek. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya dengan saling berdiam, ia sering mengajakku merenung di langit malam berbintang. Tentang kehidupan, tentang masa depan, tentang cinta.

Namun bukan hanya senyumannya yang lebar dan tulus yang membuatku terus mengingatnya selama ini. Bukan hanya tawanya yang menyenangkan dan membuatku ikut tertawa yang membuatku memberikannya tempat khusus di hatiku. Bukan hanya kedewasaannya dalam bertingkah laku di setiap situasi yang membuatku menganggapnya seorang idola melebihi semua tokoh-tokoh terkenal di seluruh dunia.

But the best part is,

He was beautiful.

Melebihi semua wanita yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku, setahuku Narutolah yang paling indah diantara mereka. Matanya yang biru selalu terlihat bersinar-sinar di mataku. Kulitnya walau tak putih mulus melainkan sawo matang tapi selalu menggoda untuk kusentuh. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dan atletis. Aku sangat menyukainya saat sinar mentari bersinar di belakangnya, seakan dia adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

Tapi dia selalu berkata, "Sasuke, kau ini sangat indah."

Tidak, dialah yang indah.

"Sasuke, kulitmu ini putih dan halus, badanmu tinggi dan ramping. Kau bahkan sangat pintar dan meraih juara kelas, kau tahu sendiri aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa menggapai rangking 15 besar."

Tidak, meski dia tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus saat SMA dulu, kini saat dia kuliah aku dengar dia adalah murid kesayangan dosen, sangat berbakat dan pintar dalam mata kuliah yang dia ambil.

Sedang aku...?

Memangnya siapa aku ini?

Setelah menukar pakaian aku memandangi kamarku. Sempit dan polos. Semenjak orang tua kami dibunuh dan warisan kami diklaim kerabat Uchiha yang lain hidup menjadi hal yang sulit bagi kami. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki, Itachi, dan adik perempuan, Sarada. Ketika orang tua kami meninggalkan kami bertiga, Itachi-nii yang masih berusia 17 tahun harus bekerja keras dan putus sekolah. Siang hari ia bekerja part-time di supermarket sedang malam hari ia bekerja sebagai host di distrik lampu merah.

Aku beruntung karena aku masih bisa menamatkan masa SMA ku. Tapi aku tidak seberuntung anak-anak yang lain untuk kuliah. Aku harus membantu Itachi-nii bekerja agar kehidupan kami bisa menjadi lebih baik. Meski tak suka aku tetap memilih bekerja, Itachi-nii melarangku untuk kuliah.

Tapi bukan hanya hal itu yang membuatku tak bisa kuliah. Sebuah kejadian mengerikan menimpa kehidupanku.

Ketika itu sore hari setelah pesta kelulusan sekolah kami selesai, aku berjalan pulang menuju apartemen kami yang lebih mirip gubuk dan menemukan Sarada yang berusia 15 tahun menangis di depan pintu.

"Sarada, kenapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke-nii.. Hiks. Sasuke-nii.."

Mata Sarada terbelalak memandangi lantai, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan anak yang satu ini?

Jadi aku membuka pintu apartemen kami yang kecil, yang hanya seluas lebar 4 tatami dan hanya memiliki 1 kamar. Di ruangan kami hanya terdapat 1 lemari baju, 1 rak buku kecil,1 lemari makanan, 1 kompor dan 3 futon usang milikku, Sarada dan Itachi-nii.

Tapi saat itu, di atas futon milik Itachi-nii, aku menemukan Itachi-nii sedang meniduri seorang pria lain berambut pirang panjang. Kontan aku berteriak dan menendang kepala si pirang itu.

Kemudian Itachi-nii menamparku.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau menendang Deidara?! Keluar sekarang!"

Apa Itachi-nii sudah gila? Aku ini adiknya! "Brengsek! Kenapa kau mengusir adikmu sendiri?! Memangnya siapa pelacur ini?!"

"Pelacur ini adalah kekasihku! Suka tidak suka aku mencintainya dan kau sudah mengganggu waktuku bersamanya! Sarada juga sama saja! Pergi sekarang juga! Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku dengannya sebelum aku harus meladeni para tante girang genit itu lagi!"

Kemudian Itachi-nii menamparku sampai aku terjungkal, mengangkatku dan melemparku keluar kamar.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap kali aku pulang dari kerja sambilanku di toko buku kecil di seberang stasiun aku selalu menemukan pelacur pirang itu meringkuk di pojok kamar kami sebelum malam harinya ia pergi bekerja dan pulang subuh. Ia sering memasak makanan untuk kami bertiga, tapi aku menolak memakan masakan pelacur itu, dan Itachi-nii selalu menamparku serta memaksaku makan. Sarada menjadi semakin murung, namun ia tidak memusuhi si pirang itu sepertiku.

Itachi-nii bercerita kalau si pirang itu adalah gigolo di sebuah klub gay. Pantas saja, erangan dan lenguhan si pirang itu setiap kali Itachi-nii mengagahinya sangat merangsang sekaligus sangat memuakkan. Biasanya setiap kali mereka melakukannya aku dan Sarada menutup kuping kami dan sebisa mungkin tidur saja.

Aku selalu menyiksa si pirang itu ketika Itachi-nii tidak ada. Menendang dan menginjaki ketika dia sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Mendorongnya setiap kali ia sedang berdiri. Melemparinya buku setiap kali ia melihatku.

Anehnya si pirang itu tidak pernah marah padaku, ia malah sering mengelus kepalaku jika aku bermimpi buruk. Mencucikan semua bajuku. Membelikan aku dan Sarada makanan ringan semampu ia dapat membelinya.

Tapi aku tidak dapat memaafkannya yang sudah merebut Itachi-nii dari kami. Semenjak dia ada Itachi-nii lebih mengutamakan si pirang itu dibanding adik-adiknya Itachi-nii tidak pernah seperti itu. Itachi-nii adalah kakak terlembut yang pernah ada, kami selalu bisa mengandalkannya dan ia selalu melindungi kami. Aku menyayangi Itachi-nii, dulu.

Semenjak pelacur pirang itu datang di kehidupan kami, aku tak bisa lagi tidur dengan tenang. Kehadirannya membuat amarahku bangkit, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dan pekerjaanku selalu berantakan. Kadang aku mengamuk di sudut-sudut gang kecil, memalak dan menonjoki pria-pria pirang seperti Deidara. Kehadirannya menghancurkan akal sehatku. Namun dosanya yang paling besar padaku adalah;

Pelacur pirang itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

Ia membuat hatiku perih setiap kali melihat mata birunya, menyiksaku dengan kerinduanku terhadap Naruto setiap kali rambut pirang panjangnya berkilau terkena sinar rembulan, menyakitiku setiap kali kelembutan membuatku membayangkan ia bukan Naruto, aku tidak terima jika Naruto harus disamakan dengan pelacur pirang ini!

Jadi aku terus menyiksanya sebanyak yang kubisa. Jujur kuakui aku sangat menikmati menyiksanya. Meski si pirang itu tidak pernah melapor pada Itachi-nii, setiap kali Itachi-nii menemukan memar baru di tubuh pelacur itu Itachi-nii selalu memukuliku.

Ini tidak adil.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima Deidara seperti Sarada? Kenapa kau terus menyiksanya? Apa kau ingin satu-satunya kebahagiaanku menghilang dari dari hidupku?!"

Kebahagiaan? Cuih.

Hingga suatu malam di awal musim dingin aku mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Dei, aku sudah tidak tahan harus menyiksa diriku hanya untuk adik-adikku yang menyebalkan. Aku ingin kabur, lari dari semua ini. Dei, kau juga akan pergi meninggalkan perlakuan mesum klien-klienmu itu selamanya bersamaku, kita akan meninggalkan kota ini dan hidup bersamaku sendirian.

Bereskan bawaan kita dan temui aku besok sore di stasiun kota, kita akan pergi, Dei.. Kita akan pergi.."

Sialan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja!

Jadi siang harinya aku bolos dari pekerjaanku, berlari ke apartemen kami, dan menemukan pelacur kakakku sedang mengepak barang-barangnya.

Selagi dia terkaget-kaget melihatku segera kuraih gunting yang tergeletak didekat kakiku dan dengan amarah besar aku menghunuskannya ke arah pelacur pirang itu. Aku akan membunuh pelacur itu. Hari itu tanggal 14 November, hari ulang tahun Naruto. Dan aku ingin hari yang spesial itu menjadi hari kematian Deidara pula.

Tapi tanggal 14 November itu tidak pernah menjadi hari aku membunuh Deidara.

Dia melawan dengan sekuat tenaga, menghindar sebisanya, berteriak minta tolong sekeras mungkin.

Alhasil beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan kami dan memegangiku yang sedang mengamuk. Mereka membawaku ke kantor polisi.

Para polisi itu menahanku dan membawaku ke pengadilan.

Pengadilan menghukumku hukuman penjara 1 ½ tahun atas dasar pencobaan pembunuhan.

1 ½ tahun kuhabiskan di penjara. Begitu keluar aku sudah tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakak dan adikku, mereka menghilang meninggalkanku. Tapi bukan mereka yang sangat kurindukan, bukan... Yang tersisa di pikiranku hanyalah;

Aku merindukan senyuman matahariku, Naruto.

Dan kini, inilah aku. Mengenang Uzumaki Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya. Sama seperti 2 tahun lalu aku merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan mencoba membunuh Deidara. Sama seperti setahun lalu aku menangisi kerinduanku kepadanya di penjara. Kini aku merayakan ulang tahunnya sekali lagi secara sepihak.

Ramen instantku sepertinya sudah matang, kubuka dan kumakan. Pikiranku saat ini sudah lebih tenang, sarapan selalu membuat pikiran kita tenang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk menyantap ramen instant setiap harinya, dengan gaji yang kumiliki tak mungkin aku mengharapkan lebih. Aku hanya seorang lulusan SMA yang juga adalah mantan narapidana, tak ada perusahaan besar yang mau menerimaku.

Tapi hal itu akan kupikirkan lain kali saja, 14 November selalu menjadi hari spesial bagiku untuk membayangkan Naruto. Hari-hari yang lain aku jarang mengijinkan otakku untuk mengingatnya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengenang seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak mengingatmu.

Tapi... Kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini? Apa ia sedang menikmati sarapannya juga? Apa yang dia makan?

Apa dia masih memakan roti lapis selai kacang coklat seperti yang selalu ia santap ketika SMA dulu?

Apa dia kini menikmati bubur oat plus potongan buah di dalamnya dengan jus jeruk dan irisan tomat segar layaknya orang kalangan atas karena ia sudah memperoleh pendapatan?

Apa dia menyantap mie ramen sepertiku? Dia selalu bilang ramen adalah makanan kesukaannya tapi orang tuanya selalu melarangnya makan makanan tidak sehat seperti ramen setiap hari. Mungkinkah dia sudah menikmati hidup mandiri dan sudah bisa makan ramen sebanyak yang dia mau?

Hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 21, seperti apakah dia sekarang?

Januari lalu pun aku berusia 21 tahun, tapi apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan selama 21 tahun ini?

Sebelum perayaan kelulusan aku berjanji pada Naruto, kalau setelah ini jika ia bertemu lagi denganku ia akan menemukanku sukses dan bahagia. Aku akan memiliki pekerjaan yang besar, penampilanku akan parlente, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang dapat ia banggakan.

Tapi... Lihatlah, yang aku lakukan malah hampir membunuh 'kebahagiaan' kakakku. Masuk penjara dan meninggalkan Sarada di tangan petugas sosial. Apa yang bisa ia banggakan dariku?

Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku adalah sampah masyarakat, seorang kriminil, tak berguna bagi dunia ini. Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku diampuni. Brengsek, egois, bodoh, kasar. Naruto lebih pantas mendapatkan teman yang lebih baik dariku.

Itachi-nii pasti marah padaku karena selama ini aku hanya ingin hidup normal seperti anak-anak lain, yang bisa tertawa lepas dan membicarakan hal masa depan dengan ringan tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apakah uang kami cukup untuk makan hari ini. Aku sudah menyiksa kakakku dengan tidak memperdulikannya yang sudah bekerja keras dan menyumpahinya karena ia melarangku kuliah. Ia tidak salah, aku harus membantunya bekerja jadi ia bisa lepas dari dunia malam yang ia benci, agar ia bisa mencari pekerjaan yang ia lebih nyaman tanpa harus melihat berapa penghasilannya. Aku sudah bersikap membencinya selama ini dan membuat moodnya menjadi lebih jelek lagi setelah pulang dari host clubnya.

Mungkin karena itu ia ingin meninggalkan aku dan Sarada.

Harusnya aku menerima Deidara sebagai anggota keluarga kami yang baru. Meski tak banyak tapi Deidara sudah membantu finansial kami dengan upah dari klien-kliennya. Setiap malam ketika Deidara dan kakakku "melakukannya" aku bisa melihat memar-memar yang tak pernah kuberikan di tubuh kurusnya. Tubuhnya begitu kurus sampai-sampai ruas tulang dadanya menyembul keluar, dia pasti menderita selama ini. Dia dan Itachi-nii memang saling melengkapi dan saling mencintai. Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak merestui mereka saja?

Kenapa aku malah dengan egoisnya menahan kakakku untuk diriku sendiri?

Dimanakah Sarada sekarang ini? Apa dia sudah memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik? Apa dia merindukanku dan Itachi-nii? Tidak, dia pasti membenciku. Aku sudah menjadi kakak yang buruk untuknya. Kakaknya sendiri telah dipenjara karena hampir membunuh seseorang. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selama aku dan Itachi-nii tidak ada? Saat dia membutuhkan aku aku tidak pernah ada untuknya. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya selama ini.

Aku terlalu fokus pada penderitaanku dan tidak mau memperdulikan penderitaannya.

Aku telah menyakiti keluargaku sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto? Bagaimana aku bisa begitu menspesialkan dia sementara aku sudah membenci saudara-saudaraku? Jika dia tahu diriku yang seperti ini, dia akan membenciku dengan segenap hatinya.

Tak apa... Aku memang ingin dibencinya. Aku memang ingin dibenci Itachi-nii, Sarada, bahkan Deidara. Perasaan bersalahku sudah terlalu besar sehingga aku tak dapat melihat satupun hal baik dalam diriku. Tidak ada sama sekali. Aku merasa lebih baik orang yang semenjijikan seperti diriku mati saja. Menghilang saja dari dunia ini.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin mati di tangan Naruto. Atau Sarada. Atau Itachi-nii. Atau bahkan Deidara.

Jadi aku bisa menebus dosaku.

Sementara air mataku terus mengalir dan sedu sedanku keluar dari mulutku, aku mulai tertidur. Untungnya hari ini hari minggu. Hari ini aku libur. Dan aku bisa tidur selama yang aku ingin. Aku merasa aku ingin tidur selamanya saja.

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun hari sudah malam. Hebat, aku sudah tidur selama lebih dari 12 jam. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 8 malam.

Perutku keroncongan. Aku ingat stok makananku tadi sudah habis, jadi dengan perut keroncongan aku pergi keluar untuk membeli stok yang baru. Begitu keluar udara dingin langsung menyapaku, tentu saja, ini awal musim dingin. Kukencangkan jaket tipisku dan kulilitkan syal belelku. Kakiku melangkah melaju menuju minimarket terdekat.

Aku selalu benci keluar rumah. Aku selalu merasa semua mata yang tertuju padaku manatap tajam kepadaku dengan cara yang merendahkan. Mungkin mereka berpikir, 'Lihatlah lelaki itu, tampangnya begitu aneh, ia wajib diwaspadai!' atau mungkin ' Ukh, ya ampun, mengerikan sekali penampilan lelaki itu, seperti kriminil saja!'. Apapun yang mereka pikirkan, sekuat tenaga kuusahakan tak melihat mata mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan berkulit tan seperti Naruto terlihat di depan mataku. Mungkinkah itu Naruto?

Tidak... Mungkin ini hanyalah ilusi saja karena rasa rinduku sudah keterlaluan.

Tapi... Apa bila itu benar Naruto, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa sebaiknya aku tersenyum dan mendatanginya? Tapi apa pantas? Aku terlalu malu akan diriku untuk bahkan muncul di hadapannya. Walau begitu kakiku tetap tak berhenti melangkah mendekatinya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya...

Anehnya dia terlihat lebih pendek dari Naruto yang kukenal. Dia sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis lalu dia melambaikan tangannya pada si gadis itu dan berjalan menjauh. Oh tidak, jangan pergi sekarang!

Kontan aku segera mempercepat langkah dan meneriakkan nama yang sangat kurindukan, "Naruto!"

Kemudian dia berbalik dan melihatku.

"Maaf? Boleh saya tahu siapa anda?"

Bukan. Dia bukan Naruto, aku tahu itu saat melihat wajahnya. Dia hanya mirip dengan Naruto. Lagipula aku bisa melihat dia kira-kira hanya berusia 17 tahunan, jelas dia bukan Naruto.

"Sasuke-nii?"

Sebuah suara perempuan memanggil namaku. Kubalikan tubuhku dan menemukan gadis yang tadinya berjalan dengan 'remaja yang mirip Naruto". Gadis itu berkacamata dan berambut hitam panjang. Mungkinkah..?

"Sarada, kau kenal orang ini?" sahut remaja lelaki itu.

Sarada? Adik perempuanku?

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan terus melihatku dengan mata dinginnya. Matanya persis sama dengan mataku.

"Oh sial! Sarada, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang atau aku akan ketinggalan bus! Sampai jumpa di sekolah okay?" Dan remaja lelaki itupun melesat pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"O, okay Bolt." Balas gadis itu.

Kini hanya tinggal kita berdua di jalan yang sepi dan dingin ini.

"Uchiha Sarada?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya dingin.

Aku hanya mengganggukan kepalaku sedikit, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sarada?"

"Bagaimana kabarku?" Sarada menanyakan balik dengan nada yang menantang.

"BAGAIMANA KABARKU?! ITU YANG KAU TANYAKAN SETELAH MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI?!" serunya dengan penuh amarah.

"Sarada, kakak-"

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI, SASUKE-NII?! KENAPA KAU HENDAK MEMBUNUH DEIDARA-SAN? APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN ADIKMU INI KAK?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG SUDAH KUALAMI SELAMA INI?!"

Sudah kuduga dia marah padaku. Aku tidak kaget melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini. Bahkan aku juga tidak kaget ketika melihat Sarada mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari tas selempangnya.

"SELAMA 2 TAHUN INI AKU SUDAH PINDAH PANTI ASUHAN 3 KALI! SUDAH DIOPER-OPERKAN DARI ORANG TUA ASUH YANG TAK BERPERASAAN! AKU SUDAH TAK MEMILIKI KELUARGA LAGI!

ITACHI-NII MEMBENCIKU KARENA IA MEMBENCIMU! AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA KERAS MENYENANGKAN HATINYA TAPI IA TETAP MEMBENCI KITA! KINI DIA PERGI DENGAN DEIDARA-SAN DAN TAK PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI! INI SEMUA KESALAHANMU SASUKE-NII!"

Ia mulai berlari kencang ke arahku. Mengingatkanku ketika aku hendak menancapkan gunting ke arah Deidara. Aku tidak melawan ketika ia menancapkan pisaunya ke dadaku. Aku malah menikmatinya. Inilah hal yang selalu kuharapkan, marahlah pada kakakmu, Sarada. Bunuhlah aku, aku memang pantas dibunuh.

"Hiks.. Aku... AKU MEMBENCIMU, BRENGSEK!" Jeritnya.

Tak apa, Sarada. Kau memang pantas marah.

Lalu ia berlari menjauh meninggalkanku yang terlentang dengan pisau menancap di dadaku. Aku merasa inilah saat-saat terakhirku. Meski tusukannya tidak mengenai jantungku, tapi tetap saja dalam. Sepertinya tusukannya lebih mengarah ke paru-paruku. Rasanya sulit untuk bernafas, seakan darahku merembes masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

Jadi kupejamkan mataku.

Itachi-nii, bagaimana hari-hari bahagiamu bersama Deidara? Kuharap kau sudah hidup nyaman dan tentram sekarang. Apa kini kau sudah kembali banyak tersenyum lagi seperti saat ayah dan ibu masih ada? Maafkan adikmu ini, nii-san...

Deidara, apa kau masih menemani kakakku? Kuharap kau terus berada di sampingnya, menjaganya dan menyenangkannya. Sebelum kuhembuskan nafas terakhirku, kuberikan restuku pada kalian berdua...

Sarada, siapa lelaki yang kau panggil Bolt itu? Kuharap dia temanmu yang baik. Maafkan kakak, meski saat ini kau merasa tidak memiliki keluarga, semoga kau akan menikah dengan lelaki yang baik dan memiliki keluargamu sendiri yang tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu...

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara seorang pria berteriak,"Astaga! Pria ini tertusuk di dadanya!"

Sepertinya dia menemukanku yang sedang sekarat.

"Oh Tuhan! Shika, cepat panggil ambulans dan polisi!" Seru pria lain.

Aneh, aku seperti mengenal suara pria ini..?

Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat seseorang yang selalu kurindukan selama ini. Rambutnya masih pirang seperti dahulu, tapi sudah tak jabrik lagi. Matanya masih berwarna aquamarine cerah. Ekspresinya kukenal baik, terpatri di dalam hatiku. Ya Tuhan. Seumur hidupku tak pernah kurasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi kawan...

"Kau Sasuke kan? Uchiha Sasuke? Teman SMAku? Hang on okay, temanku sedang menelepon ambulans, kau akan segera diselamatkan! Hang on!"

"Na... Ru.. To..." Bisikku pelan, aku sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk berbicara lagi.

"UHUK UHUK!" aku mulai membatukkan darah dari mulutku.

"Jangan berbicara dulu okay?" dia menggenggam tanganku, "Hang on, kau akan selamat!"

Suaranya masih lembut dan gentle. Dia adalah Naruto yang selama ini aku kagumi. Sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengampuni dosaku karena Ia sudah mengijinkanku mati di tangan adikku dan terima kasih Tuhan di akhir hidupku aku bisa melihat Naruto lagi...

"Sela.. Mat.. Ul... Lang... Ta... Hun.."

Kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Naruto...

"Sel.. Amat.. Ula.. Ng... Tah.. Un..."

Kuucapkan 3 kali untuk 3 tahun yang hilang selama ini...

"Sela... M... At.. U.. La.. Ng.. T.. Ta.. Hu.. N..."

Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku selama ini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kebahagiaan untukku. Terima kasih sudah mengasihiku.

"Sa...Suke?" Tanyamu sementara wajahmu penuh air mata.

Maafkan aku, aku harus mendahuluimu.

"Sasuke! Hey kawan, bertahanlah sebentar lagi okay?! Jangan tutup matamu! Sasuke!"

Kuharap kau memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan.

"Sasuke! Ambulansnya sudah datang! Hang on! Shikamaru! Tolong bantu aku!"

Selamat tinggal, Naruto.

"SASUKE!"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap...

...

.

.

.

"Hey Naruto! Happy birthday yang ke 22! Buket bunga itu dari siapa nih? Hinata yang mengucapkan happy birthday ya? Hehe." Seru seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata hijau.

"Oh, thanks Sakura! Hehe... Bukan sih, buket bunga ini aku yang beli," balas Naruto.

"Huh? Buat siapa?"

"Yah... Hari ini bukan cuma hari ulang tahunku saja, hari ini death anniversary temanku juga..."

"Oh ya? Sial sekali kau, temanmu harus mati di hari ultahmu."

"Ah, tidak juga. Sudah ya Sakura, aku mau melayat ke makamnya nih!"

"Oke deh! See ya!"

"See ya!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah pemakaman umum, diantara batu-batu nisan tua, seorang pria muda berambut pirang pendek dengan mata biru dan kulit tan sedang berlutut berdoa di sebuah batu nisan baru yang terukirkan indah;

UCHIHA SASUKE

SAHABAT KAMI YANG KEKASIH

_SETIAP KEHIDUPAN ADALAH BERARTI_

27 JANUARY 1993 – 14 NOVEMBER 2014

.

.

.

14 November, END

.

.

.

**Hallo! Di sini DBSD! :D **

**Sebenarnya sih setau saya ultahnya Naruto bukan 14 Nov, n ultahnya Sasuke juga bukan 27 Jan. N sebenernya juga 14 November ini tuh wujud novelisasi dari manga saya yang judulnya juga 14 November, jadinya mungkin kurang pas penokohannya. O ya, seinget saya november itu juga masih musim gugur di Jepang ya? Saya tulis di sini musim dingin, hehe...**

**Waktu milih tokoh, yang pertama saya pikirkan adalah; pengen Deidara jadi tokoh utama! Tapi gak terlalu cocok, apalagi (dari penilaian pribadi) Deidara tuh sosok yang rebelious, trying to be cool n keras kepala. Gak terlalu bisa dibawa ke tokoh pendiam yang anti sosial n putus asa. (#lha, terus menurut lu sasuke tokoh yang ansos n putus asa apa? Inner self gue nonjok diri gue.)**

**Terus yaudah, gimana klo pakai Itachi/ Sasori? Kalau Sasori lumayan cocok, cuman image dia yang rendah diri sampai nge blame diri sendiri tuh kok rasanya kurang masuk. Terus Itachi juga bagus, lumayan cocok sih dari pada nggak ada, tapi Deidaranya yang gak bisa dijadiin pasangan tokoh utama yang berulang tahun di 14 Nov itu, tokoh itu saya buat mature n gentle sedang Deidara lebih ke arah bad boy gimana ya... Terutama dia suka bilang 'un!' di setiap akhir kalimatnya. Aww.. How adorable.. XD Tapi jadi gak keliatan mature.. Klo Deidara yang dipake jadinya emang tetap jadi tokoh yang memberikan semangat hidup, tapi imagenya uke yang adorable. (eh, emangnya Naruto gak adorable ya? Adorable banget kok... Pengen saya cubit malah! #digeplak Sasuke)**

**Terus saya pikir-pikir klo Naruto yang jadi tokoh utama. Hm... Cocok juga sih dibawa mellow. Tapi Sasukenya gak cocok banget dibuat tokoh yang bersemangat bagai sinar mentari (Bayangin deh klo Sasuke yang beraura high class jadi class clown) Senyum aja jarang apalagi jadi tokoh penghangat suasana yang sociable?**

**Jadilah peran Sasuke n Naruto dituker. Jadinya lumayan juga. Moga-moga penggemar Sasuke gak marah sama saya klo Sasuke dibuat jadi se melancholic ini. Apa lagi saya ngebuat sosok Sasuke jadi sosok yang putus asa kayak begini, death chara lagi, Itachi yang antagonis pula, sepertinya saya akan dikutuk keluarga besar Uchiha deh abis ini... Hehe...**

**14 November di manga saya gak jauh beda dengan fanfic ini yaitu bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang terjebak di friend zone dengan teman dekatnya (cowok) yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya sementara keadaan keluarga si gadis itu berantakan. Kemudian si gadis itu juga rendah diri n lebih pengen mati karena mrasa dosanya terlalu besar (mencampakkan keluarganya, hampir membunuh pacar kakaknya) tapi dia merasa kalau bunuh diri dosa dia ke kakak n adiknya gak tertebus. Di akhirnya dia meninggal di tangan adiknya dan (bedanya dari fanfic ini) nggak bisa melihat teman cowoknya di saat-saat terakhir.**

**Well then, how is it? Good? Bad? Thank you for reading, God bless : )**

**Tambahan, kalimat terakhir ini ditulis 3 bulan setelah fic ini selesai. (09-03-2015)**

**LOVE THYSELF.**


End file.
